


We Are Gemini

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Blonde (2001)
Genre: 1950s Slang, 50's Hollywood misogyny, Actress Reader, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Golden Age Hollywood, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Smut, Spitroasting, Starlet!Reader, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, puns, slightly submissive Eddie G.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Begin a journey of self-discovery and acceptance in the Golden Age of Hollywood. After spending a few months letting the press think Cass is your boyfriend (at the behest of your agent), Cass introduces you to his best friend and a life you never imagined possible. Can you succumb to their turbulent lifestyle without ruining your chances to make it to the top of the call sheets?
Relationships: Cass x Reader x Eddie G.





	1. Rave On

You knew from the beginning you should have stayed away from them, you knew their type. Used to money and a lifestyle they could no longer afford, rich parents who no longer acknowledged their existence, so they latched themselves onto the newest promising starlets they could find, tag along for the ride for as long as they could. Men like them were a dime a dozen in this town, and they weren’t the first to flock to your side. But there was something about them, something that drew you in, snared you in their web, and promised never to let go. 

Eddie G., with his vibrant green eyes, luxurious dirty-blonde hair, and kissable pouty lips. A face that would have inspired every artist in Venice, his angelic beauty timeless in its perfection. How he wasn’t all over the silver screen, you just couldn’t figure out.  A guy like that, young and full of life, could make any of the big studios a pretty penny.

Cass Bulut, Charlie Chaplin Jr. himself, all sharp-jaw, blue-eyed grace wrapped up in a sweater and a tacky dinner jacket. Thick black hair you wanted to run your fingers through, find out just what sounds would pour from those ever-smirking lips if you tugged lightly, or scraped your nails over his scalp. The charm that rolled off his tongue must’ve brought many a conquest to their knees. Made you wonder if he ever fell to his, for anyone. 

*****

Your agent had taken it upon himself to have Cass escort you to a premiere a few months back, telling you it was unbecoming for a rising young actress to appear on the red carpet unaccompanied, that the reporters would be expecting it. Unable to come up with an adequate reason to decline, you had been introduced to the dark haired stranger, his polite attention winning you over right away. At least he wasn’t like the lecherous old men who began to paw at you two seconds after meeting them.

The premiere had gone pleasantly enough, and when Cass had asked you over for an after-after party drink, his eyes wide and hopeful, who were you to refuse?

The two of you had become fast friends, though to the cameras that followed you from event to event, it seemed like more, just as your agent had hoped. Cass still had clout left from his family name, from those that knew it, anyway. Wanting to be able to distance himself from his father’s infamy, he mostly chose to appear under his stage name. You were very grateful that he agreed to keep up the charade for appearance’s sake, it kept your agent from trying to pawn you off on any of the other, less congenial men who would gladly have taken Cass’ place. 

You hadn’t met Eddie until two months into your friendship with Cass, the green-eyed beauty showing up with him at dinner one night. If you hadn’t known better, you’d have sworn the two of them were brothers; the easy way they revolved in each other’s orbit, not a step out of place as they approached you and took their seats across from you. The blonde pausing as Cass took your hand and placed a soft kiss to your knuckles before they sat.

“Evening, y/n, you look simply gorgeous tonight. This is my old friend, Eddie G.”, Cass gestured to him. “Hope you don’t mind that I brought him along tonight, he’s been out of town for a few months and just got back.”

“Oh, no, Cass. That’s perfectly alright.” You took Eddie’s proffered hand, a blush heating your cheeks as he raised your hand to his perfectly full lips, his brow quirking up slyly. “I just wish I had known ahead of time so I could have dressed accordingly. I thought we were going dancing, but now-”

“By all means, Miss…?”

“Y/l/n. But, you can call me y/n/n, just like Cass.”

“Hmm, by all means, y/n/n, don’t let me spoil your plans. We can still go dancing, I don’t mind.” Eddie flashed you a smile, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his teeth. “That is, if Cass here hasn’t filled your card already?”

You ducked your head away to hide the blush you felt beginning again, letting out a soft chuckle.

“I believe we can find a way to squeeze you in, Eddie.” You shook your head at your boldness, catching the grin Cass pulled at the banter happening before him. “But, gosh, whatever will the ‘razzi say? Showing up at a dance hall with  _ two  _ young, single men? Oh, Cass, Mr. B won’t be happy if that gets out.”

“Don’t you worry about that, sweetheart”, Cass winked at you. “I’ll get him to see things from the right angle, y/n/n, after all, there’s no such thing as bad press.”

Dinner was different with Eddie there, his mere presence showing you a new, less reserved side of Cass. A side that had you feeling and thinking things you hadn’t yet considered when it came to the man who, while he had become an actual friend, only went out on the town with you like this as part of the charade your P.R. people had insisted you keep up. A ruse to keep the tabloids interested. But as you sat there with them, watching the way the smile barely left his lips as they caught up on each other’s lives, you felt yourself being drawn in, mesmerized by the sparkle in their eyes, your heart fluttering oddly at the way one or the other of the men would always be sure to keep you looped into the conversation. 

“You know, I’m very glad that I finally got to meet you, y/n/n.” Eddie stated as the three of you waited for the bill. These evenings were always taken care of by the studio, as part of their upkeep of your dating charade, all you ever needed to do was sign off on it, and then the slip of paper would get sent to their payments department. “Sometimes I can’t get Cass to shut up about you when we’re talking on the phone.”

“Oh, really?” You flicked your gaze over to Cass and felt your cheeks heat once again at the soft smile on his face. “You’ve been talking out of school, Cass? All good, I hope.”

“Doll, he only has the best things to say about you. And yet I find I still wasn’t fully prepared for the delight that you are.”

“Cass, your friend sure is one smooth talker. Maybe I should ask Mr. B if I can pretend to date him instead?” You chuckled at the way Cass’ eyes narrowed, tossing him a playful wink to assure him you were just joking. “Although, you’ve been quite charming yourself tonight, more so than usual, at any rate.”

“Mm, well. Maybe I’m just trying to make sure  _ this one _ doesn’t show me up in front of my girl.”

Your breath caught in your throat as you tried to gauge the sincerity in his comment. You were still trying to figure it out as he helped you into your coat and led you out of the restaurant, his hand resting lightly at your hip, Eddie following close behind. As you approached your hired car and the chauffeur opened the door for the three of you to pile in, you pushed the comment aside. If you kept down that road, who knows where you might end up. Better to focus on enjoying the rest of the evening.

On the drive to the nightclub, you found yourself wedged between Eddie and Cass, arms and thighs brushing against yours every so often, the brief bits of contact thrumming in your veins each time. The ten minute drive seemed to stretch out into eternity.

Once the car pulled up to the club, the chauffeur came around to open the door on Cass’ side. Cass stepped out and you slid across the bench seat, accepting the hand that reached out to help you from the car, expecting it to be the driver. As you straightened up, you found yourself face to face with Cass, his blue eyes bright with mischief as he squeezed your hand, leading you onto the sidewalk. 

You tore your eyes from his, looking around to take in the few lingering reporters and cameramen hanging around the entrance to the latest hotspot your agent had set up an appearance at. They were slowly turning their attention to you, their flashpots sparking in the dark and you forced a soft smile onto your face as they began to crowd closer. 

You felt Cass’ hand at your waist again and sensed Eddie stepping up behind you. With a quick look up at Cass, you decided to throw caution to the wind. Turning around, you caught Eddie’s hand in yours and tugged him to your side. If pressed, you couldn’t say what made you do it, there wasn’t much thought put into the action, really. A split-second decision, fuelled by the thrill of pushing limits, of seeing what would happen if you just went with your heart instead of your mind. 

Eddie looked down at you, eyes wide with questioning surprise, lips tugging into a bright grin as he caught on quickly, his arm winding around your waist like Cass’, hand resting on your other hip. You grinned up at him and looked back over at Cass to find him holding back laughter at your bold action, his head shaking in bemusement. 

“You are very surprising tonight, y/n/n. Sure you wanna go in there like this?”

“Oh, Cassie, don’t tell me you’re getting shy on me now? This was half your idea, after all.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout me, sweetheart, if Eddie’s in, I’m in.” The two of you looked over at Eddie, cameras flashing all the while. 

“I’m very in, Cass. Shall we?”

You let out a squeal as both men suddenly leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to your cheeks, the clamor of the reporters leaving no doubt that they had caught the moment for posterity. As they straightened back up, in unison they moved to offer you their arms. You wound a hand each bicep, and the three of you finally began making your way up the short red carpet that led to the club’s doors. The doorman held the door open for you as you approached, both Cass and Eddie nudging you slightly in front of them to enter. 

The club was beautiful and lavish, rich colored cloths draping the tables and hanging down from the sides of the stage where the band played. The dance floor was huge, with a glittering chandelier hanging from the ceiling above it. The three of you stood near the door for a second as you drank in the glitz and glamour of it all, Cass’ arm around your waist once again pulling you from your reverie as he tugged you close. You looked up at him, and by this point, you felt that the blush on your cheeks might as well become a permanent feature as you took in the heat in his gaze as he smirked down at you. You felt Eddie pressing up behind you as Cass leaned in to whisper in your ear.

“Remind me to thank your stylist for picking out the perfect dress for this place.” You felt a shiver run along your spine as his breath tickled over your skin, his lips grazing over your earlobe as he spoke. “I forgot to mention earlier, but, darling, you look absolutely stunning tonight.”

You inhaled sharply, the gasp stuck in your throat as pulled back to stare up at him in awed confusion. Lines were blurring more and more the further the night went on, it seemed. What was supposed to be just a publicity grab set up by the studio, was quickly turning dangerously close to something real. 

As you watched his expression for anything to belie his true feelings, you felt Eddie’s lips graze the skin below your ear, your breath hitching even further as he spoke, his voice like honey.

“He’s right, doll. You’re the most gorgeous woman in this place, y/n/n, and you have no idea, do you?”

You cleared your throat, and eased yourself from between them, turning to face them both. You pushed back the emotions that were clouding your mind and decided to pretend their words hadn’t affected you. 

“Alright boys, I’m not sure what games you two are playing at, but we came here to dance, did we not? So, are you gonna come dance with me, or am I going to have to find someone else to take your place?”

Eddie and Cass looked at each other, Eddie’s brow raised in question and Cass just shaking in his head in defeat. 

“Come on, Eddie, you heard the lady. Guess we better get out on that floor before she trades in her dance card.”

“Well, if you insist, doll.” Eddie stepped forward and offered his hand to you. 

You cast a mock frown at him and shook your head, instead stepping over to Cass and looping your arm through his.

“You may be a smooth talker, Eddie, but I  _ am  _ supposed to be here with Cass. It’s only fair that he get the first dance.”

Both men let out a joyful laugh, and Cass pressed another kiss to your cheek before ushering the two of you ahead of Eddie. You could feel Eddie’s eyes on the pair of you as Cass led you onto the dance floor, the upbeat rock number that was playing not one you were quite used to dancing to, but fun just the same. 

Cass couldn’t seem to take his eyes off you himself as he twirled you across the dance floor, the two of you getting lost in the beat of the music, his grin contagious. His hand found its way back to your waist, the other taking yours as he dipped and swayed you to the rhythm. When the song ended, he brought your hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there before giving you one last twirl, letting go just as you reached the end of the extension.

Eddie must have caught some subtle cue as Cass spun you away from him, because just as Cass let go, there he was, snatching you up in his own hands, spinning you into his embrace before you were even done moving. 

You looked over at Cass, unsure, and he simply nodded at you before stepping off the floor as the band started its next number. With the assurance that Cass wasn’t upset at the sudden change in partner, you let Eddie draw you further into the throng of dancing couples. 

The tempo of the song soon slowed before you even realized, Eddie capturing your attention so fully that you were caught by surprise. He paused as a slow song started, deferring to you as to whether you wanted to continue dancing. You smiled and slid your arms around his neck, stepping closer against him as he placed his hands around your waist. 

You felt like a drastically different woman from who you were at the beginning of the evening, your heart pulling you in three different directions; towards the alluring, delicate beauty of Eddie, towards the charming smoulder of Cass, and towards home, where the only decisions you would have to make is whether to shower before, or after getting some head-clearing rest. What were these men doing to you? It left you feeling slightly scared, of the possibilities, not knowing what could be just around the corner if you kept down this path. But it also left you feeling exhilarated, these new emotions and experiences bright and tantalizing as they lured you further through the night.

As the song ended, you took Eddie’s hand and led him off the floor, scanning the room and quickly spotting Cass where he had snagged a booth in the corner. The table was set with a bottle of champagne and three glasses, Cass reaching for the bottle as you slid into the booth next to him, Eddie scooting in on your other side. 

“You havin’ fun, sweetheart?” Cass asked as he popped the cork on the champagne, pouring out glasses for all of you. “Tired yet?”

“Oh, I’m havin a gas, Cassie!” You nudged your shoulder into his and took one of the glasses and took a sip from it. The bubbles tickled your nose as they always did; you were still new enough to the business that you didn’t have the fancy stuff all that often. “What time is it? I think Mr. B said we had to stay at least a couple hours for appearances sake.”

“Still early, y/n/n. Been here, oh, about an hour or so?” Cass handed Eddie a glass and then took a sip from his own. “Couple more turns on the floor, then I think we should be good to leave whenever you want, darling.”

You finished your glass and poured another flute full as the three of you watched the other patrons dance. Your feet were starting to hurt in the heels your stylist had laid out for you so you eased your feet out of them to let them breathe. Eddie caught the movement and turned bodily towards you. You were surprised when he urged you and Cass further back along the seat and reached down to lift your feet into his lap.

“Eddie”, you gasped, the champagne making you giggle as his hands smoothed over your stockinged heels, the sound turning into a soft moan as his fingers dug in. “Oh…”

“Just let him help you feel better, y/n/n. Wouldn’t want you hobbling ‘round the studio ‘cause you danced your feet off, would you?” Cass spoke against your ear, maneuvering you so that your back was resting against his chest. “Feel okay?”

“Yeah…” you breathed out, biting back another moan as Eddie’s fingers worked their way up to your toes. “Mm, Eddie…”

“I got you, doll.” Eddie flashed you a cheeky grin as he massaged your feet, tongue just visible between his teeth once again. 

After a couple minutes, Eddie finished and eased your feet off his lap, scooting across the seat to sandwich you between him and Cass. Your heart kicked up at the way he looked down at you, his face inches away from yours, lips tugged into a smirk. 

“Scoot back, Eddie, you got the poor girl all flustered, here.” Cass whispered, his voice teasing. Eddie sat back with a soft chuckle and rolled his eyes at Cass. Cass hooked a finger under your chin and urged you to look up at him. “‘Sides, I believe it’s our turn to dance, right, sweetheart?”

Struggling to keep yourself from getting lost in those sparkling blue eyes, you nodded and sat up to reluctantly squeeze your feet back into your heels. Eddie left the booth and helped you out, his hand leaving yours to pull Cass up too as you smoothed down your dress. You noticed a look pass between them but, tempted as you were, you decided not to question it. 

Cass came up beside you and guided you back onto the dance floor, his hand resting on the small of your back. Another slow song. You turned to face Cass, your hands winding around his neck as he pulled you close. You rested your head on his shoulder as he began to move, his hands at your waist as the two of you rocked back and forth. You felt him rest his cheek against your temple, his breath ghosting over your ear, and you fought back a sigh of contentment as he held you. 

You barely noticed the song changing, content to just sway to the rhythm in his arms as the world turned around you. So lost in the moment, you were startled when you felt the warmth of a body pressing against your back. You lifted your head from the curve of Cass’ neck and looked over your shoulder to find Eddie staring down at you. You looked back at Cass and he winked, that mischievous look back on his face. 

Eddie leaned in and rested his head on your shoulder, his hands resting next to Cass’ as the two of them moved you to the slightly faster tempo of the next number. The amount of people on the floor had grown in the last few minutes, so you weren’t all that worried about too much attention being cast your way as you let them carry on with whatever they seemed to have in mind. As Eddie nuzzled lightly into your neck, his nose brushing along the curve, you let yourself get lost in Cass’ intense gaze, your mouth drying out as you noted the way they slowly darkened. 

“Doll,” Eddie murmured against your throat, his lips feather-light on your skin. “If we asked really, really nice, you think you’d let Cass and I take you away from here and show you some real fun?”

Cass quirked an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving yours as the two of them waited for your answer. You were so out of your element with these two, but you couldn’t find the conviction to care as you let your eyes flutter closed.

“Yeah, Eddie”, you whispered, leaning into him as he pressed a kiss behind your ear. “I think I would. If you ask real nice.”

Cass’ grin spread from ear to ear as he moved a hand from your waist to cup your cheek. He leaned in and brushed his lips across yours in the barest of kisses. 

“That’s my girl.”

Eddie straightened up and twirled you around to face him. As you tried to pull yourself out of the daze that Cass’ lips had sent you into, Eddie took your hand in his, raised it, and bowed with a silly flourish. 

“M’lady, would you allow two lowly men such as ourselves to escort you away from this inadequate setting, that we might find a place much more befitting someone as radiant as you?”

As he pressed his lips to your hand, a peal of laughter bubbled from your lips, and you shook your head at him.

“Well, good sir, when you ask like that, how can I say no?”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a hell yes, Eddie.” Without overthinking it, you laced your fingers through his and leaned close to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Lead the way, smooth talker.”

As Eddie led you through the throng of couples dancing around you, you grabbed Cass’ hand and tugged him along with you, his deep chuckle echoing in your ears as the three of you made your way to the door. 


	2. Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here be smut!

The cool night air hit your flushed skin as you waited for the car to pull around, the crowd of reporters long since gone for the night. Cass shrugged out of his coat and draped it over your shoulders, holding you close against his side. You nimbly stepped out of your heels, holding them both in one hand as the car came around the corner and stopped in front of the three of you. The driver stepped out and came around to open the door for you, his lips set in a soft smile as you all went to get in.

“Where to, Miss y/l/n?”

“Home, Jeremy, and I’ve told you, call me y/n.”

“Of course, Miss.”

Just as before, you found yourself settled between Eddie and Cass as Jeremy closed the door and made his way to the driver’s side. As he started the drive home, you activated the privacy divider and settled back against the seat.

Unlike the drive to the club, this time you relaxed between the two men, enjoying the way they felt pressed against your sides. You refused to let yourself think more than a few seconds into the future, finding it easier to just go with the flow of things as Eddie’s hand smoothed over your bare knee and Cass leaned in to mouth lightly at your neck.

“Oh God, Cass”, you murmured, turning your head to look at him, your eyes darting down to his lips. “You sure about this, Cassie?”

“Never been more sure ‘bout anything, sweetheart. Shit, y/n/n, you don’t know how hard it’s been, knowing these past two months we were just playin’ pretend.” His hand cradled the back of your head as he leaned in closer, his nose brushing across yours, his lips a mere inch from yours. “Will you let me have you for real, beautiful?”

“Oh, Cass. Yes.”

Cass’ lips molded to yours the second you spoke, your eyes fluttering shut as your lips parted on a soft sigh. His tongue flicked out tentatively, caressing gently over yours as the kiss deepened. You fisted one hand in his shirt, the other reaching behind you for Eddie like the man was a lifeline keeping you tethered to the Earth. You moaned against Cass’ lips as you felt Eddie press up behind you, his lips trailing soft kisses along the curve of your shoulder.

Breathless, you pulled back from Cass, your head lolling back to rest on Eddie’s shoulder as he continued his path along your throat. Cass smiled down at you, his hand falling from your neck to slide down your side, coming to rest at your hip. 

“Eddie?”

“Mm, it’s okay, doll. Cass knows how I’ve come to feel about you.” Cass nodded in confirmation when you cast a questioning look at him. “He’s talked about you so much, I damn near fell for you before I even met you. Now that I have… _fuck_ , y/n/n, I find myself even more enamored by you. You deserve to be with people who will love you, say you’ll let us?”

You felt Cass give your hip a reassuring squeeze, his other hand finding its way behind your knee, fingers soothing circles into the skin as he watched you make up your mind. You smiled and tilted your head towards Eddie’s, his hand coming up to cup your face as you met his questing gaze, his thumb tracing your bottom lip. Your heart thudded in your ears as you let yourself take that plunge into uncharted waters, your lips parting beneath his thumb, teeth briefly closing over it before you answered. 

“ _Yes_ ”, you whispered, looking between the two men, “oh, Cass, Eddie, yes. I wanna be with you, both of you.”

Eddie beamed down at you and leaned in, crushing his lips to yours. Where Cass’ kiss had been slow, sensual, reverent almost in its tender nature, Eddie’s was fueled by a fiery passion, all clashing teeth and tangling tongues as he pulled you into his lap, Cass’ hands sliding along the backs of your legs as he helped him maneuver you. 

“Careful, Eddie. Don’t break the poor dear before we’ve even started.” Cass chuckled as Eddie kissed you senseless, your breath coming in soft, moaning pants as his lips finally left yours to work at your neck. “We’ve got all night, savor it.”

“Hmm, she’s just so beautiful, Cass,” Eddie muttered against your skin, his nose trailing softly along your jaw as he kissed his way to that toe-curling spot behind your ear. “I just can’t resist.”

“Heh, we do love beautiful things, don’t we? But do try harder will you, Edward, we’re almost at our destination.”

“You wound me, _Charles_. I told you to never call me Edward.” Eddie gave an exaggerated shudder as he tore himself away from you, a pout on his lips as he addressed Cass. 

“Now, boys, no fighting. Not tonight.”

“Not to worry, dear.” Cass smiled down at you, the mischief in his eyes evident even in the dim lighting of the back seat. “He knows I’m only teasing; I do so love to push his buttons. So much more fun when he’s riled up.”

You looked over at Eddie to find him sticking out his tongue at Cass, and couldn’t hold back a giggle. 

“Don’t be such a boor, Eddie, y/n/n will begin to think we just overgrown children.”

Eddie just shook his head and rolled his eyes, his fingers tugging at your chin to tilt your head towards him. He winked at you and pressed a chaste peck to your lips. As his lips left yours, you felt the car come to a stop and the three of you comported yourselves as Jeremy came to open the door for you. Much like before, Cass exited the car first and helped you and Eddie out, the pair of them flanking either side of you as you stepped onto the sidewalk in front of your apartment complex.

“Will you be needing the car again tonight, Miss y/l/n?”

“No, thank you, Jeremy. And it’s y/n.”

Jeremy smiled kindly at you, tipping his cap, and handed you the key to your apartment before he returned to the driver’s seat. The three of you walked up the pathway to the building, arm in arm as you made your way to your door. 

When you got there, Cass took the key and fiddled with the lock, Eddie pressing up close behind you, his mouth finding your neck again, his arms wound around your waist. Door finally unlocked, Cass swung the door open wide and stepped in, turning around as the two of you awkwardly stumbled over the threshold, Eddies lips barely leaving your throat as Cass tugged you to him. You barely even felt Cass’ coat fall from your shoulders, and you let the pair of heels, that you _somehow_ had maintained the clarity of mind to hold onto, slip from your grasp as their hands roamed over you.

Eddie blindly kicked the door closed behind him as Cass cupped your face and captured your lips in a searing kiss. You moaned against his lips as you gripped at his shirt, his leg coming to slot between yours as you were caged between them. Eddie’s hands ran down the sides of your dress, bunching the fabric up higher to grant Cass better access as the two men worked in tandem at ramping your arousal higher. 

“We gonna move this to the bedroom, doll, or are we setting up camp on the couch”, Eddie grunted against your throat, his teeth grazing over your pulse point and teasing a breathless whimper from your lips. 

“Bedroom,” you panted out between kisses, “down the hall. First door. Left. _Ohh, fuck_ …”

“Shit, baby girl, I wondered what you’d sound like when you swore. I’m gonna have fun drawing more four letter words from those pretty little lips tonight, doll.” Eddie growled and you felt a hardness pressing at the small of your back as he nudged you and Cass backwards towards the hallway. “Little help here, Cass?”

Without missing a beat, his lips still working against yours, Cass bent his knees, his hands dropping from your face to grip tightly at your waist. You let out a squeal of surprise as he lifted you up, your arms winding around his neck as your knees pressed tightly at his hips, your dress preventing you from fully wrapping your legs around him. You broke the kiss to find him grinning slyly at you as he turned around and began walking down the hall with you clinging to him like a baby possum. You laughed in amusement, amazed at how easily he hefted you around, your blood thrilling at the thought of the sheer strength that must lie in the arms that held you up. 

“Cass!”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I won’t let you fall. Not ‘less Eddie’s there to catch you.”

Eddie snickered as he followed behind you, your eyes meeting his as you looked over Cass’ shoulder. 

“Oh, I’ll always be there to catch our girl, Cass, no doubt about that.” 

You gasped at the sentiment and buried your face in the curve of Cass’ shoulder as he tightened his hold on you. Luckily, you never bothered closing your bedroom door since you lived alone, so Cass didn’t need to worry about the struggle of a doorknob as he strode into your room. As Eddie walked in behind him and turned on the light, Cass set you back down and turned you around, his lips trailing lightly along your shoulder as his hands slid up to the zipper of your dress. You watched as Eddie pulled the bedspread down to the end of the bed before crossing back to where you stood. 

“You still okay with this, y/n/n”, Cass whispered as Eddie stepped in front of you, his green eyes darkening as they roved over your body. “Last chance to change your mind before we make you ours.”

“I’m sure, Cass.” You tamped down any last bit of nervousness, and brushed your hair aside to grant him better access to the zipper, offering a soft smile at Eddie. “Just…”

“Just what, doll? It’s okay, you can tell us whatever’s on your mind, no judgement.”

“Guide me?” You ducked your gaze away from Eddie’s in embarrassment. “I’m not really sure how to do this. Both of you, at the same time...it’s new territory for me.”

Eddie stepped closer and nudged at your chin, urging you to look back at him, his expression soft as he winked at you. Cass’ hands gave your shoulders a reassuring squeeze and pressed a kiss to your temple. 

“Sweetheart, we promise you, you’re in good hands. You just have to be your beautiful, amazing self, and we’ll take care of the rest.”

You breathed a sigh of relief and gave them a small nod, prompting them to continue. Cass gave your temple another kiss and returned his attention to unzipping your dress as Eddie leaned in to press a kiss to your lips. You gasped into his mouth as you felt Cass’ fingers grazing down your back as he slid the zipper down to your waist and Eddie deepened the kiss, his tongue tangling with yours. 

Cass eased your dress down your shoulders, his lips tracing the path of one strap and back up to the curve of your neck, his teeth lightly grazing over your pulse point as your dress fell to the floor. You let out a moan as the two of them quickly worked you back up to that hazy cloud of arousal you had begun to feel on the drive over.

“Cass, Eddie…” you whimpered against Eddie’s lips as Cass’ hands slid down your sides, his fingers teasing under the waistband of your slip, his soft chuckle tickling your skin. Your hands found their way into Eddie’s hair, carding through the thick locks as you pulled him closer. “Please. More.” 

“Someone’s eager, Eddie, best not keep the lady waiting.”

Cass tugged your slip down as Eddie pulled back, his eyes scanning over your nearly naked body, his hand wrapping around your arm to help you step out of the puddle of fabric, his tongue poking between his teeth as he guided you over to the bed, desire clear in his eyes. 

“They dressed you pretty all over, didn’t they doll?” Eddie eased you down to the bed and you could see Cass stepping out of his shoes behind him and slowly undoing his belt as you laid back in the center of the mattress. “I think we’re leaving the stockings on, Cass...garters, too.”

“I agree,” Cass spoke, his voice husky as he tugged his shirt over his head before he and Eddie joined you on the bed, Cass laying along your side, and Eddie climbing over to settle between your legs. “So hot like that. Fuck, sweetheart, where to start with you?”

You fought back the urge to bury your face in your pillow and reached over and tugged him in for a searing kiss instead, your hand gripping at his neck as you let yourself get lost in the exploration of him. Breathless, you broke the kiss only when you felt a hand teasing its way up your leg, soft fingers gliding over the inside of your thigh as you turned your attention to Eddie. 

“I know where _I_ wanna start”, Eddie stated, his tongue flicking over his bottom lip as he smiled down at you, his hand stroking ever closer to your core. “You ever had someone go down on you, doll?”

You gulped and bit back the moan you felt working its way up your throat, a flare of arousal coursing through you as he bent down to press a kiss to your inner thigh.

“Yeah, a couple times. It was okay, I guess.” 

“Just okay? Oh, poor dear.” Cass’ voice lamented in your ear as he trailed a path of kisses along the curve of your neck. “Lucky you have Eddie here to rectify that travesty.”

“Damn right. Been hoping to get a taste of you all evening, baby girl.” You shuddered between the two men as Eddie’s breath ghosted over your skin, his nose brushing up the center of your silk panties. “All of you. Wanna hear you scream my name as you fall apart for me.”

“Cass, Eddie... _please_.”

“Mm, she sounds so beautiful when she gets needy, doesn’t she, Eddie?”

“Like the best song I’ve ever heard.” Eddie chuckled and you lifted your hips as he sat back and began easing your panties down your legs, tossing the fabric aside before unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it too. Your eyes traveled over the toned planes of skin, your mouth going dry as he stared down at you, his gaze so heated you thought you might combust right then and there. “Let’s see if I can make you hit those high notes, doll.” 

You felt Cass leave your side as Eddie’s hands snaked under your legs, spreading them wider as he knelt back down between them and ducked his head to press his lips to the top of your mound. You let out a loud gasp as his tongue flicked out suddenly and swiped over your clit, your hips bucking up as the thick muscle circled the nub before sliding down between your folds.

“Oh, _fuck_ , oh...Eddie!” You fisted one hand in the sheets as the other reached out to card through Eddie’s hair, fingers tugging lightly at the thick locks as he worked his mouth over your slick cunt. He moaned against you and the vibrations made you cry out, your back arching as his tongue thrust into your clenching core before lapping back up to your clit. “Oh, feels good, Eddie, so fucking good. Fuck, don’t stop.”

You felt the bed dip as Cass climbed back on, kneeling at your side, and you gasped as you turned to look at him, your eyes trailing over his now naked body. You licked your lips absent-mindedly as your gaze fell on his cock, the erect length curving up towards his stomach, a drop of pre-cum beading at the tip as he looked down at you. He smiled and leaned in to capture your lips with his as he sidled in closer. His tongue tangled with yours, swallowing down your moans as Eddie continued to tease you closer to the edge of climax. 

As Cass kissed you breathless, you reached your free hand between you and trailed your fingers down his torso, following the planes of muscles down to his cock. Cass groaned against your lips as you wrapped your hand around his thick length, stroking him slowly. You broke the kiss with a loud moan as Eddie’s lips closed over your clit and Cass took the chance to sit back up, his thumb reaching out to run over your bottom lip. 

“Fuck, I wanna know how this pretty mouth feels wrapped around my cock. Can I?” 

“Mm, yeah, fuck...want to taste you, Cass.” You released him and sat up on your elbows as he scooted closer. “Shit, Eddie, don’t stop... _fuck_.”

Cass chuckled as your mouth fell open on a moan, using the opportunity to rest the glistening tip of his cock on your bottom lip. You flicked your tongue out over the head and Cass groaned, his hand reaching out to tangle in your hair as you slowly took him in your mouth.

“Fuck, knew you’d feel perfect, sweetheart. So wet, so fucking warm. Yeah, fuck, just like that, darling. Oh, _shit_.”

You moaned around the thick length as you let your jaw go slack, allowing him to gently thrust deeper. Your thighs clenched around Eddie’s head as he suddenly eased a finger into your aching cunt, the thick digit thrusting in time with his tongue as he teased you closer to the edge. After a couple of testing thrusts, he slid a second finger into your cunt, his tongue moving up to circle over your clit. You could feel the coil winding tight within you as Eddie pumped his fingers deeper, questing, the digits crooking when they found that sweet spot, rubbing over it and drawing a keening moan from you as you fought to keep focus on working over Cass’ cock. 

“Mm, I think she likes that, Eddie.” Cass groaned, his fingers tightening slightly in your hair, holding you in place as you began to quiver and moan between them. His eyes met yours as he thrust his cock slowly into your mouth, blue irises a thin ring around lust-blown pupils. “You gonna come for Eddie, darling? You’re so close, aren’t you, y/n/n? Fuck, you feel so good wrapped around my cock like this. One of these days I’m gonna come in this pretty little mouth, but not tonight. I’ve got other plans for tonight.”

You could feel yourself teetering on the edge of your climax, and it seemed they could sense it too; Eddie doubled his efforts, his fingers thrusting faster as his lips closed over your clit, suckling at the aching nub, and Cass eased his cock from your mouth after a couple more quick thrusts. He sat back on his heels, letting go of your hair so you could fall back against the pillows and sliding a hand across your chest to cup your breast. His thumb flicked over your clothed nipple and you let out a mewling keen, your back arching into the teasing touch. You tugged harder at Eddie’s hair, your hips canting upwards as you felt your orgasm looming.

“Fuck, Eddie, Cass...so close. Oh, God, feels so good! Please, Eddie, oh, fuck, don’t stop!”

Cass huffed a deep chuckle, his fingers tweaking harder at your nipple as Eddie lifted his head to meet your wide-eyed gaze. His lips slick with you, curling into a wicked grin as his fingers continued their tortuous rubbing over that sweet spot inside your clenching cunt.

“Love how you sound, y/n/n, all begging and needy, fella could get used to that.” Eddie laved another stripe over your folds, his eyes still locked on yours as he spoke against your core. “C’mon, doll. Lemme taste that sweet honey, fuck, I wanna feel this pretty pussy squeeze my fingers tight. Come for us, y/n, just let go.”

Cass leaned in to mouth at your neglected breast, his tongue teasing over your nipple through the cotton of your bra, his hand still working at bringing the other to a taut peak, the combined efforts of the two men pushing you over that edge. You cried out, their names tumbling from your lips as your orgasm rocked through you, your legs clamping around Eddie’s head as he lapped up all you had to offer with a hungry groan, his fingers thrusting steadily, his other hand gripping tight at your thigh.

“Oh, God, yes! Fuck, Cass...Eddie! Ah, mm-fuck, so good, oh, oh _fuck_.”

Cass lifted his head from your breast to trail a path of heated kisses up to your lips, his teeth nipping at your bottom lip before capturing them and swallowing down your cries of pleasure. Eddie lifted his head from your soaked cunt, his fingers still working you through your spasms, and nuzzled into your hip, his lips sucking a mark into your skin. 

“Oh, doll, you do sound so beautiful like this”, Eddie grunted against your hip, his fingers finally slowing as your moans turned to keening mewls. “Fuck, darling, got me so hard. She tastes so sweet, Cass, like goddamn ambrosia.”

Cass pulled away from you, your lips parted and panting, and cast a wry glance down at Eddie. 

“Told you she’d be perfect, didn’t I, Eddie? Didn’t take me long to see it, that _spark_ , that glint, hidden, deep in her eyes. I just knew she was the one.”

Eddie eased his fingers from your dripping cunt and sat up between your legs, thick digits raised to his lips as his tongue flicked out to lap up the slick that glistened on them before he spoke. 

“And right you were, Cassie-boy, so astute, as always. What kind of fun should we show her next?”

You gulped and watched as Eddie deferred to Cass, the way the balance of power was so clear between them, the way Eddie waited on bated breath for Cass to speak, lust-blown eyes wide and earnest, flicking over to you as if to avoid Cass’ clear blue gaze. The way Cass smirked as he took his time to contemplate, as though so much more than you realized hinged on his decision. 

"I mean, I have plenty of ideas, but I think we should let y/n decide this time." Cass turned his attention back to you, blue eyes twinkling with some unnameable fire, one brow raising in question. "How do you want us, sweetheart?"

You looked between them again, your teeth chewing at your bottom lip as you considered your options. You knew you wanted them both at the same time, just knew they would work together in a glorious harmony, make you feel amazing with their cocks stretching you open, and there were only so many ways for that to go. You didn’t feel ready to have anal sex yet, open as you were to new and exciting experiences, that was something you were going to have to work up to. Meanwhile, having them both fucking into your cunt seemed too intimate for your first night with them, and you weren’t sure how they’d feel about the intimacy it would entail between Cass and Eddie themselves, their cocks sliding against each other as they thrust into you; they might balk at the suggestion, find it a step too far, even for them, and there would go the mood. Which really left only one option you could think of, and it was certainly one you would enjoy.

“Well, I haven’t had a chance to taste Eddie yet…” you looked down at him as he stood from the bed, your tongue running over your lips as you took in the prominent bulge that strained against his slacks. You turned to look at Cass with a simpering look. “And, I _really_ want to feel your thick cock filling me up, Cassie baby, please.”

Cass smiled and captured your lips in a feverish kiss, breaking the contact all too quickly to address Eddie. 

“You heard the little lady, Eddie, so I suggest you finally give her a look at the goods and get over here so she can get her sweet little mouth on you.”

Eddie’s eyes flashed up to Cass’ for a second before meeting your gaze again, irises a thin ring of green around lust-blown pupils, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. His hands worked at his belt and you kept your eyes trained on him as he undid the buckle and popped the button, your mouth parting on an exhale as he teased you by taking his time with the zipper. 

Your attention was diverted from Eddie’s stripping as Cass tugged at your chin, a salacious grin on his lips as you pouted up at him, momentarily disappointed at the distraction. He winked at you and urged you to sit up, his hand reaching behind you to unhook your bra. You shrugged out of the straps, letting Cass peel away the final layer of material that hid any bit of you from their gazes and toss it aside, his eyes slowly scanning over you, blue eyes darkening impossibly further as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Fuck, sweetheart, so very beautiful.” Cass dipped his head down to trail a heated path of kisses down your chest, tongue laving a hot stripe between your breasts, lips mouthing their way to one pebbling nipple, teeth closing over the bud lightly, briefly, before pulling back. He looked over you once more before moving to leave. You tugged at his arm with a whimper, eyebrows scrunched in question. “Patience, dear one, I highly doubt you had the foresight to put in your diaphragm when you were getting ready, I’m just going to grab a condom.”

“No, please, Cass. I want to feel you, all of you. Can’t you just...pull out?”

Cass let out a low growl that rumbled in his chest, his eyes flashing hotly.

“You just keep getting more and more perfect with every passing second, kitten. End of the bed, y/n, facing Eddie, want you on your hands and knees.” 

You moved to comply, hesitating only for a second as you caught sight of Eddie’s bare cock before crawling down the bed towards him. God, but his cock was gorgeous. At least as long as Cass’ and slightly thicker, the hard length curving up towards his navel, twitching slightly under your watchful gaze. 

“See somethin’ you like, doll? ‘Cause, I think it likes you.” Eddie let waggled his eyebrows with a soft chuckle. You nodded your head and came to a stop at the foot of the bed, damn near drooling with how bad you wanted to just lap up the bead of pre-cum that pearled at the head of his cock. Eddie cupped your cheek, his thumb stroking over your bottom lip reverently. “Fuck, y/n/n, if you feel as good as you taste, I don’t think that I’ll last very long.”

“Trust me, she feels amazing Eddie”, Cass snickered, and you shuddered as you felt him press up behind you, a low moan on your lips when you felt his fingers slip between your folds, teasing you. You bucked back against his hand as he dipped two long digits into you, Eddie tugging your bottom lip from between your teeth as you tried to bite back a keening whimper. Cass’ fingers scissored, slowly stretching your aching cunt, groaning at the way you clenched around him. “Fuck, so wet for us, sweetheart. You ready for me, darling girl?”

“Yes, _please_ , Cass, fuck me.” You pushed back again, nuzzling into Eddie’s palm as he smirked down at you, green eyes sparkling brighter the longer Cass worked you open, idly stroking himself with his free hand. You whimpered needily as you felt your arousal flare higher, “want to feel you, both of you. _Fuck_ , need you in me.”

Cass let out a rumbling groan, his fingers thrusting into you once more before swiftly leaving your aching cunt. You let out a pleading moan as you felt his cock pressing against you, one hand coming to grip at your hip as you tried to push back, urging him to push further into you. Cass eased into you, his cock stretching your walls one delicious inch at a time.

“Fuck, you feel perfect, sweetheart. Can’t wait to feel you come apart, gonna choke my cock so good, aren’t you baby?”

“She feels like a vice when she comes, Cass. Clamped down on my fingers so tight.” Eddie stroked his thumb across your lip once more as you looked up at him, your tongue flicking out to swirl around the digit teasingly. “Mm, ready for more, doll? Need another cock filling you up?”

“ _Oh_ ,” you moaned as Cass bottomed out, rocking forward a bit, your eyes dropping to where Eddie still stroked himself. “Please, Eddie, wanna taste you. Fuck, Cass, _move_!”

Both men huffed a laugh and Eddie stepped closer. You shifted onto one elbow, your hand reaching out to replace his around his thick length, smirking up at him when he groaned as you teased your hand along his hard shaft. You leaned in and flicked your tongue over the tip, drawing a hiss from Eddie as you lapped up the drop of pre-cum, moaning at the taste of him on your tongue. You looked up at him, letting your mouth go slack and gave a half-nod. Eddie took the hint and thrust his hips slightly, his cock sliding along your tongue as he eased himself further along your tongue, stopping only when he felt himself nudging against the back of your throat. You let your tongue trail over his thick cock as you slowly pulled back, your fist working the base of it as you started a steady pace.

“Oh, fuck, baby doll, that _is_ good.” Eddie groaned again and cupped your cheek briefly before sliding his fingers up into your hair. You moaned around him at the praise as he carded his fingers through your hair, gently holding you in place as he thrust shallowly. “Such a good girl, y/n. God, look at you, taking me so well, darlin’. You want Cass to move now? Think you can handle it, take us both like the good girl I know you are?”

“Mm-hmm.” You whined, pushing back against Cass again for emphasis, looking up at Eddie imploringly as he kept his pace, his cock barely pressing against the back of your throat before he pulled back. 

You let out a keen as Cass began to thrust slowly, his hands gripping at your hips as he pumped into you. Cass groaned, his fingers digging into your flesh as he pumped into you. You felt your climax approaching swiftly as the two men settled into a rhythm, Cass thrusting into your aching cunt as Eddie fucked your throat. 

“Shit, sweetheart, you feel so good. Squeezing me so tight already, I’m not gonna last much longer. Fuck, wanna feel you come, y/n/n.” Cass let go of your hips, one hand soothing up your spine, his lightly trailing fingers sending shivers through you, the other reaching around your waist to seek out your neglected clit, his thumb rubbing circles around the throbbing nub, pulling a moan from you as you bucked into his hand. “Mm, there you are, sweet girl. Goddamn, Eddie, you weren’t kidding ‘bout this sweet little pussy. So fucking good.”

“Told ya, Cassie-boy. And this mouth, _fuck_ , she’s talented.” You preened at the praise, doubling your efforts on Eddie’s cock as you glanced up at him, feeling him throb on your tongue, a spurt of pre-cum coating your mouth as you began to tremble between them, your orgasm rushed closer. Eddie looked down at you, his free hand reaching under you to cup your breast, fingers teasing your nipple into a taut bud as he thrust into you. “Shit, ‘m close, baby doll. Gonna make me come so fuckin’ hard, y/n/n.”

You let go of the hold you had around the base of Eddie’s cock, fingers trailing down to toy with his sac, relishing in the hiss he exhaled, his pace soon stuttering as you urged him silently to come for you, feeling how his cock swelled on your tongue, your climax closing in on you as Cass thrust harder, finding that sweet spot deep inside you, his thumb still working over your clit.

“Fuck, baby, oh fuck, gonna come. Gonna come, doll, better let...oh, _shit_!”

Eddie tried to pull back, but you gripped at his hip, holding him in place as he came, needing to feel him come, to taste him. He stilled, his cock pulsing on your tongue, fingers tightening in your hair. You felt the first spurts of cum coating your mouth and you swallowed around his thick length, moaning at the musky tang of it, Cass’ thumb tweaking at your clit and teasing you closer to the edge of your own orgasm as you milked Eddie’s cock, working over the shaft and wringing him dry. Eddie groaned out your name as he came down your throat, his head falling back on his shoulders, eyes screwed shut, lips parted as he moaned under your ministrations. 

“Fuck, oh, fuck baby doll. So good, God, so perfect.”

You hummed around his girth, tongue swirling over his cock as you pulled back, lapping up every last trace of his cum before releasing him. Eddie stared down at you, his eyes bright with pleased wonder, his fingers releasing their grip on your hair to trace along the side of your face, his thumb brushing over your lip. You closed your lips over the digit, sucking off the stray drop of cum collected there. Eddie growled softly and dropped to his knees in front of you as he moved his hand away to cup your face, his lips crushing to yours in a bruising kiss, his tongue tangling with yours, swallowing down your moans as Cass began to thrust faster. 

“Shit, you’re clenching down on me so fucking tight, sweetheart. You’re close, aren’t you, y/n/n? C’mon, kitten, lemme feel you come for us.” Cass fucked into you with a grunt, his voice husky as he coaxed you. “Fuck, wanna feel you choke my cock, my. Sweet. Little. _Minx_.”

You cried out against Eddie’s lips as Cass pushed you over the edge, your orgasm washing over you. You grabbed at Eddie’s shoulders and bucked back against Cass as he fucked you through your climax, his thumb still rubbing furious circles over your clit, your cunt clamping down on his cock. 

“Oh, Cass, fuck! Yes, oh fuck, _yes_. Eddie, Cass,” you gasped out, your body spasming between them, Eddie stroking softly over you as you rode out the waves of your orgasm, lips brushing feather-light across every inch of bare skin he could reach, teeth nipping lightly every so often. “Mm, God, Cass, you...oh, feel so good. Come for me?”

You clenched down on Cass’ cock as the final tremors ran through you, rocking back against him to goad him over the edge. With a deep groan, Cass pulled out, gasping out your name as he came. You whimpered as you felt his cum land on the curve of your ass, the sticky heat of it running slowly down your thigh. Eddie held you close as you slumped against him, his lips finding yours again as Cass finished coming. 

“God, sweetheart, so perfect. C’mere, darling,” Cass tugged at your hip as he fell back against the head of the bed, urging you to follow. “Eddie, be a dear and find a washcloth so I can get our girl cleaned up before bed, hmm?”

Eddie pressed one more kiss to your lips before standing up, taking a second to watch you crawl up the bed towards Cass before hurrying off to the en-suite. You smiled contentedly at Cass as he pulled you into his embrace, his hands soothing down your arms as you draped yourself half across his chest, your lips brushing across his briefly.

“So, darling, was tonight everything you’d thought it would be?” 

“Cassie, it was more than I would ever have imagined I could have. Cass, I...it was amazing.” You pulled back to look him in the eye, suddenly nervous. “Was it, well...good, for you?”

Eddie returned at that moment, climbing onto the bed on your other side, a damp washcloth in his hand. He noticed the change in mood and quirked an eyebrow in confusion as you craned your head to look over at him.

“What’s the matter, doll?” 

You worried your lip between your teeth as Eddie handed Cass the cloth, shaking your head as Cass gave his cock a cursory wipe off.

“Nothing, i-it’s nothing.”

“Our sweet little dear here seems to be worried that we didn’t quite enjoy ourselves as much as she did.” Cass scoffed and tugged your chin up to look at him, his blue eyes earnest as he spoke. “Sweetheart, believe me, you were perfect for us. Honestly, y/n, I’m pretty sure I speak for both of us when I say you were everything we hope you would be, and more. Isn’t that right, Eddie?”

“Damn right, Cass.” Eddie wondered down at you, his eyes squinting in disbelief. After Cass finished wiping off the remnants of his cum from your thigh and discarded the cloth, Eddie slid closer up against you, his nose brushing over your temple. “Baby doll, you never have anything to worry about with us, okay? Told you, I was damn near in love before I even met you.”

Your breath hitched in your throat and you snuggled further into their dual embraces, tucking your head into Cass’ shoulder shyly. Your heart fluttered at their sentiments.

“Now, you ready for some shut-eye, dear one, or do you need us to prove ourselves further?” Cass trailed his fingers teasingly along the inside of your thigh. 

“Sleep sounds nice; the two of you really know how to wear a girl out.”

Eddie chuckled beside you and you felt him leave the bed. You lifted your head and watched him cross the room to turn out the light. He quickly rejoined you, tugging the comforter up over the three of you as you snuggled in between them. You hummed happily as he pressed up against your back, both men wrapping an arm around your waist. Surrounded by the warmth of their bodies, you felt your eyes begin to droop.

“Then sleep, kitten, we’ll talk more in the morning.”

Wrapped in their embraces, you let yourself drift off, sated and pleasantly sore in ways you’d hardly dreamed of.


End file.
